


Tend The Sick

by questionmark007



Series: The Modern Day AU [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia’s sick. Bellamy’s worried. He calls the first person he thinks of to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tend The Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do like Abby Griffin most of the time. Just…apparently not in this story… Anyway, sorry this took longer than it should have!

Clarke’s phone rang while she sitting in the break room of Ark Memorial Hospital. Looking down at the caller ID, she saw it was none other than Bellamy Blake, her best friend Octavia’s brother, and someone for whom she had more than ‘just friend’-ly feelings, not that he was aware of that.

“Hello?” she answered the phone.

 

“Clarke? It’s Bellamy.” he sounded tense.

 

“Is everything okay? What happened?” she asked, suddenly worried due to the fact that he had called her ‘Clarke’ as opposed to ‘princess’, which was what he always called her.

 

“Were you planning on coming over again tonight? Because Octavia’s sick, but she doesn't want to go to the doctor, but I’d feel a lot better if you’d—“ 

 

“I’ll be there.” Clarke cut him off. “I get off at six, so I’ll swing by after.”

 

“Thanks. You’re a life saver.” he sighed, sounding relieved. 

 

“That’s why they gave me an M.D.” she joked. He groaned in response. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, princess.”

 

“Bye, Bellamy,” she smiled and hung up. She had known that Octavia wasn't feeling well last night, but Octavia had sworn up and down that it was nothing to worry about. For Bellamy to call Clarke meant either that Octavia had gotten worse, or that Bellamy was just being an overprotective big brother. Deciding that it was probably a little of both, Clarke got up and went back to work.

Since their ‘accidental date’ several weeks ago, Clarke had been practically living at the Blake’s. Clarke pretended that it was because their apartment was closer to the hospital than her parents’ house, but in reality it was more complicated than that. She had been starting to chafe under her parents’ (namely her mother’s) expectations as of late. Truth be told, Clarke had been considering moving out for a while but had been too busy to do anything about it. Plus, Clarke much preferred spending her evenings with Octavia and Bellamy instead of the snobby people that were constantly at her parents’ house. 

 

The work day seemed to drag on forever, until, finally, it was time for her to go. Not even bothering to change out of her scrubs, she grabbed her stuff and rushed to her car. She made a quick stop at the grocery store, getting some soup from and some different types of medicine for Octavia. 

 

Before long, Clarke was knocking on their front door. Bellamy opened it almost instantly.

 

“Princess, come in,” he greeted, standing back to let her in. 

 

“Hey, Bellamy. Where’s Octavia?” she asked, walking into the kitchen and depositing the grocery bag on the counter. 

 

“Over here,” croaked a mass of blankets on the couch. She glanced at Bellamy, who was standing by the couch, looking worried. Clarke walked over to the couch as Octavia sat up, wrapping the blankets more securely around herself.

 

“Cold?” Clarke smiled, putting her hand on Octavia’s forehead. 

 

“Freezing.” Octavia sniffed.

 

“Well, you’ve definitely have a fever and you sound congested.” Clarke stated.

 

“She’s also got a sore throat and she’s been throwing up.” Bellamy cut in, coming to stand beside Clarke.

 

“Well, it looks like you’ve got the flu, Octavia.” Clarke declared, trying to ignore just how close Bellamy was standing to her.

 

“So what do we do?” Bellamy asked. Clarke glanced around her. The room was a total wreck and the doctor part of her brain was   
seriously worried about the spread of germs.

 

“First, Octavia, you’re going to take a shower. The steam will be good for your throat and the congestion,” she began.

 

“And us?” Bellamy asked.

 

“We are going to clean up and disinfect.” Clarke gestured to the tissues that were everywhere. “And I’ve got chicken noodle soup for   
when you’re done, Octavia.”

 

She helped Octavia stand up and led her into the bathroom before sitting her on the toilet and turning on the water.

 

“The water should be ready soon. If you feel dizzy at all, get out immediately and yell for me, okay?” Octavia nodded. “Do you need help undressing or do you think you can do it on your own?” 

 

“I can do it.” she replied, weakly. “Thanks, Clarke.”

 

“Any time. I’ll be outside if you need me.” Clarke exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” she turned to find Bellamy holding a trashcan and the living room looking significantly better than when she and Octavia had left a few minutes previously. 

 

“She’ll be fine,” Clarke assured him. “We just need to make sure she stays hydrated and to try to contain the spread, so wash your hands a lot.” He nodded and went back to cleaning. Clarke moved into the kitchen and started preparing the soup. 

 

“I hope you don't mind, but I ordered a pizza before you got here,” Bellamy spoke after a few minutes. He had finished disinfecting the living room and was now standing in the kitchen, watching her. “I figure O can have the soup and we can have the pizza, since we’re not sick.”

 

“That sounds great.” she stirred the pot of soup.

She turned around to find him standing right behind her. When had he moved this close?

She held his gaze. He was about to speak when Octavia’s voice rang through the apartment.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

“Yeah?” He called back, not taking his eyes off of Clarke.

 

“Can you bring me some clean clothes?”

 

“Sure. Give me a second.” he replied, taking a step back. After a moment, he turned and walked into Octavia’s room, leaving Clarke to try and get her heart rate back under control.

Once she was dressed, Octavia settled in her room, where Clarke brought her soup along with a glass of water.

 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Clarke.” Octavia smiled at her.

 

“What are friends for?” Clarke returned the smile as Bellamy walked in.

 

“Pizza’s here and ready whenever you want it, princess.” he informed her. She nodded in response. They sat with Octavia as she ate, talking about nothing of consequence and when she was finished, Clarke gave her some medicine to help with the congestion and to help her sleep. They then left her alone to get some rest. 

 

They sat on the couch in silence, eating their pizza. The TV was on low and neither of them were particularly interested in watching it. Clarke wondered if Bellamy could feel the tension in the room as strongly as she could. After what seemed like an eternity, Bellamy cleared his throat.

 

“You know, Clarke—“ he stopped abruptly when he saw the look on her face. “What?”

 

“You never call me ‘Clarke’.” she told him.

 

“I guess I don’t…” He smiled. “Maybe I should start. Since it is your name…”

 

“I dunno. ‘Princess’ was starting to grow on me.” She told him, grinning.

 

He smiled back at her then took her hand, “Anyway, thank you for doing this.” His eyes bored into hers. She tried to respond, but suddenly it felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked from the room and she couldn't string a coherent thought together. She glanced at his mouth then back to his eyes. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he leaned forward, kissing her. Clarke sat, shocked for a moment, before melting into the kiss. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, so she opened her mouth, their tongues clashing. Bellamy was clearly not happy with how they were sitting because he reached over and pulled Clarke on top of him so she was straddling him. He had on arm wrapped around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head. All too soon, they broke apart, gasping for air.

 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I really did mean it when I said thank you.”

 

“Was that your way of thanking me?” she smirked at him.

 

“Could be. But it’s also something I intend to do more. Even after O gets better.” 

 

“I look forward to it.” she leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> It finally happened: they kissed! I've got one more part that I know I'm going to write, after that, who knows? Please review to let me know what you think!! As always, you can find me on tumblr (Agents-of-Smoak) if you have any prompt requests.


End file.
